


Tribulation

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: It was too much. Everything. The volcano. The loss. The ashes. All of it. It reminded him too much of previous losses. Of being seven years old, not knowing if he dad was coming back. Of panic he experienced then. Of panic he was experiencing now. All of it. With racing thoughts, and shaking breath, TK had to get away. Too bad for him, Carlos's stairs proved to be one obstacle too much...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 36
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terramous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/gifts).



> Couldn't get this idea out of my head after last night's episode (spoilers for that ahead in the fic if you hadn't watched). I was amused to see Carlos had stairs and the idea of TK falling down those wouldn't leave me alone. So here we go...Thanks to everyone who encouraged this when I was working today (especially Max and Jamie lol). 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated! Debating if this should have more or another chapter. So would appreciate thoughts. As always...sorry for any typos.

TK woke with a start, blankets crumbling around him and constricting. He couldn’t breathe for a moment. He couldn’t remember where he was. He glanced around quickly, eyes settling on the familiarity of the room.

Carlos’s room.

He sighed, letting himself relax for a moment against the pillows. He looked to his right; Carlos was still fast asleep. TK rubbed a hand over his face as memories from he day before played out in his head.

Volcano.

Lava.

Tim…

He took a shaky breath. They’d lost Tim. They’d lost one of their own yesterday.

TK felt tears come back to his eyes. It had been awful. He hadn’t seen it happen, but he’d sure as hell seen the aftermath. He’d heard his dad’s panic. Nancy’s screams. Those sounds wouldn’t leave him any time soon. Neither would that image…of Tim laying there lifelessly.

A tear slid down his face. He bit his lip to try to stop from crying out. He didn’t want to wake Carlos. Carlos, who had been so incredible the night before. He just knew what to do. From the moment TK stepped in the townhouse…he just knew.

_TK wanted to hide. He wanted to curl away from the grief. He wanted to drown it out._

_Yet…_

_He found himself walking up the familiar path. He didn’t remember the drive over. But here he was. He absently dug in his pockets for the keys as he made himself keep moving. He could collapse soon. He was sure Carlos would be asleep by now. It was late. He’d been off for hours. TK could just go in and collapse against him. No questions asked. No more emotions. Nothing._

_He opened the door, his head cast down. He tossed his bag onto the floor and shuffled inside, locking the door behind him. His breath caught in his throat around emotions. It somehow worsened when he finally looked up._

_Carlos was there, sitting on the stairs waiting for him._

_TK swallowed and shuffled forward until his feet hit the bottom of the stairs. He slumped down, all but falling into Carlos’s embrace and burying himself in his boyfriend’s shoulder. Carlos wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, holding him tightly against his chest._

_“I’m so sorry, Ty.”_

_TK pulled Carlos’s arm tighter around him and let out a soft sob._

_“Shhh, I’m here. It’s okay.”_

_TK shook his head against Carlos. He didn’t know how things would be okay. They’d lost a team member. One of their family. Their brother. It wouldn’t be something they easily recovered from…not any time soon._

_“It’s okay,” Carlos whispered again. He held TK close. He didn’t know how long they stayed there on the staircase. But, eventually, Carlos spoke up. “Can I take you upstairs?”  
_

_TK felt panic spread through his chest. “Stay?”  
_

_“I’m not leaving. Promise.” Carlos pressed a soft kiss to TK’s head and helped him stand. He steadied the other man when he lost his balance, nearly falling backwards. “I’ve got ya. I’m here. Not going anywhere.”_

_TK just nodded and held Carlos like a lifeline, gripping his hand tightly. He finally allowed his boyfriend to guide him up to the large bedroom upstairs. He gently pushed TK toward the bed. “Want some sweats?”_

_“Please.” TK sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing at his eyes. He still felt tears in his eyes. He hated it. All of it._

_Carlos handed him a fresh pair of sweats and a water bottle that he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. “I brought some stuff up earlier. When I heard the scanner.”_

_TK just nodded and took the water. He sipped at it. He knew he should drink more. He was probably dehydrated from everything. But he wasn’t feeling up to much. He really just wanted to hide away. To lay down and not move for awhile._

_“Drink some more.” Carlos rubbed at his back, almost reading his thoughts._

_“I will,” TK sighed. “Just…can we…can you come here?”_

_“I’m here.” Carlos stepped between TK’s legs and pulled him in for a hug. “Not leaving. Promise.”_

_TK felt the emotions return at that. It wasn’t something either of them could promise. But…_

TK sighed. They’d apparently fallen asleep at some point after that. TK grabbed his phone off the nearby nightstand. He checked the time, groaning as it was only five in the morning. Considering it was sometime after one in the morning when he left the station…he hadn’t slept much. His lock screen was filled with texts and missed calls from various members of the fire fam and even his mom. He couldn’t deal with that. Not yet.

He tossed his phone back onto the nightstand. Carlos remained asleep beside him, totally out. TK didn’t think he could find sleep again, even if his body was exhausted. HIs mind was already replaying the events from the day before. Going back over everything from that last call. Trying to find the thing he could have changed. The thing that would have fixed everything.

_The thing that would have saved Tim._

TK’s breath caught in his throat at that thought. He pushed himself up in the bed, careful to not wake Carlos. He knew the other man had had a hard day with the volcano himself. He didn’t want to bother him. Not when he had been so sweet the night before.

He pushed himself toward the edge of the bed and tried to take a deep breath. It caught in his throat. His chest ached. He hated it. All of it.

Before he could stand, his eyes noticed the light streaming through the window. Carlos must have forgotten to close the curtains the night before, given everything. It gave TK a view of the still falling ash outside.

He stopped breathing all together at it.

_Ashes…_

Over the years, he had gotten used to ashes. They came with the territory. The floated around the air at house fires and the sort. It was normal. It was part of the job.

But seeing them like this, just floating through the air with no immediate source…

He couldn’t help but think of the first time he saw ashes like that. At all of seven years old when the ash coated the streets and clogged the air outside for days on end. Days where he didn’t know for sure if he dad was even alive.

He bit his lip, holding back a sob that threatened to escape. He couldn’t breathe. He could barely see through the tears that started to fill his eyes.

God…

He pushed himself out of the bed and stood on shaking legs. His hands trembled as he rubbed at his chest, trying to ease the anxiety. It didn’t work. He felt his breathing speeding up. Getting louder.

Before he could wake Carlos, he shuffled his way out of the bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind him and made his way toward the stairs. If he could get downstairs…he could deal with this. He could allow himself to panic, cry, whatever. Carlos wouldn’t hear if he was down in the kitchen. He could deal with things and let his boyfriend sleep.

TK started to head down the steps, taking them two at a time at first. He stumbled, his breathing speeding up somehow. His chest felt tighter. His hands shook more. Everything was too much. It was just too much.

His vision blurred and his foot missed the next step. He tried to catch himself on the railing, but his hand was met with air. He reached out and his fingers grazed the wall on the other side. But it was too late. He felt himself falling. He couldn’t stop it. He stumbled and crashed down the stairs. His shoulders, his chest, his side…everything hit. He felt the pain settle in under the mounting panic attack.

It took forever and no time all at once. He felt his body collide with the wood and metal around him until he finally landed at the bottom with a loud thunk, most of his weight falling onto his leg. He moaned at the pain as it spiked through his knee and ankle.

“TK?”

He groaned as Carlos’s voice called out from the bedroom. So much for not waking him up…

“Tyler?”

“Down here,” TK’s voice shook as he replied. God his leg hurt.

The bedroom door clicked open and Carlos’s footsteps thudded against the hardwood as he rushed out. He skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs, no doubt seeing TK’s crumpled form at the bottom. “Babe?”

“Hey,” TK sighed. He shifted and tried to push himself into a sitting position against the wall, His ribs ached as he tried, sending him back onto the ground with another thud.

“Shit.” Carlos took the stairs two at a time, managing to somehow glide down with ease and no fumbling. So unlike TK’s attempts. “What happened? Are you okay?” Carlos’s hands were soon on TK’s shoulders, checking him over and helping him to lean against the wall.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” TK bit his lip, pain flooding his leg and side. He rubbed his chest, the anxiety still gripping him from earlier.

“Did you hurt your chest?” Carlos’s hand rested against TK’s.

“No. Maybe. I—“

“Ty?” Carlos interrupted. “Hey, take a breath. It’s okay.”

TK finally met his eyes. He had apparently done little to hide his panic attack from his boyfriend. He wanted to groan again, but his breath caught in his throat once more.

“It’s okay. Just follow my breathes. In.” Carlos did an exaggerated breath. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. And out.” He let his breath out, letting it whistle through his lips. “Let’s go again. That’s it.” He repeated the breaths and counts two more times, letting TK fumble through it. Afterwards, TK felt his breathing come more easily.

But the pain remained. He sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to move his leg.

“Easy. Try not to move.” Carlos moved his hands from TK’s chest and helped straighten out his leg. “Did you land on your ankle?”

“I think,” TK said shakily. “Think I hit my knee on something. Maybe ribs?”

“How about your head?” Carlos let his fingers glide through TK’s hair, checking for bumps.

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Ty?” Carlos’s voice sounded worried. 

“I’m okay. I just tripped.”

Carlos gave him a look. He let his fingers fall down to TK’s neck and squeezed gently. “Can I check your leg?”

TK nodded and slowly let his leg stretch out. He noticed a hole in the sweats and a large gash on his knee. “Shit,” he groaned, hiding his face in his hand.

“It’s okay. Let me check it out.”

“I probably got blood all over the stairs.”

Carlos gently squeezed TK’s thigh. “I’m not worried about that right now. That’s fixable. Let’s just get you checked out first.”

TK nodded and let his eyes linger on the cut. It probably needed stitches, but he could maybe deal with some butterfly bandages and stave off a trip to the ER. He could do that. No need to bother with that. He would be fine. It was fine. It was—

“Shit!” TK saw white and his thoughts trailed off as Carlos touched his ankle. He tried to pull away from the pain, but Carlos held him in place. “God…shit!”

“Hey, it’s okay. Easy. I’m so sorry.” Carlos kept on hand on TK’s ankle but brought his other up to cup the side of TK’s face. “Keep breathing for me. It’s okay.”

TK managed to nod after a moment, his breathing returning to somewhat more normal range. “Sorry.”

“No, nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

TK blinked away tears. _God he was tired of crying._

Carlos gently pulled up the sweatpants and sucked in a breath. “This looks pretty swollen, babe.”

TK shifted to get a better look. The motion put pressure on his ribs, causing him to clutch at his side. He tried to ignore the pain, tried to hide it.

“Your ribs?”

TK wanted to hate how perceptive Carlos was, but he couldn’t. Not when Carlos was looking at him like that. So caring. So worried.

_So loving._

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Bruised. I think.” He swallowed. “Like my ankle and knee.”

Carlos gave him a sad smile at that. “Babe, I think your ankle is more than bruised.”

TK groaned. “It’ll be fine. I probably just need to ice it and elevate. It’s fine.”

“Ty—“

“Please? I don’t need a hospital.”

“I think you may.” Carlos shifted and looked him in the eyes at that.

“I don’t want that.”

“I know. But it looks sprained. At best.”

TK gave him a pleading look. “Can we try icing first?”

“I don’t know…”

“I don’t want to deal with an ER. They won’t let you in with me.” _I don’t know that I can be alone right now._ “And I don’t want to worry the crew with this.” _I can’t let them down._ “Please?” _It’s all too much._

Carlos, to his credit, seemed to read between the words. Seemed to just know. “How about we give it an hour? If it’s not better by then…”

“Thank you.”

Carlos leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. “Let me do the work here. Okay?”

“Don’t know that I have a choice,” TK scoffed.

“No,” Carlos agreed, standing back up and offering TK his hands. “What happened anyway?” He pulled TK up and held him tight.

TK gasped as he put weight on his leg. “Fuck…”

“Easy. I’ve got you. Let me do the work.” Carlos helped shuffle them both toward the couch. He laid TK down and grabbed pillows for his knee and ankle. He ran toward the kitchen for a clean towel and ice. He laid the icepack against TK’s ankle, earning a hiss of pain from his boyfriend. “Sorry, babe.” He then went about cleaning the blood around his knee. “What happened, Ty?”

TK let his head fall back against the armrest. “It’s dumb.”

“Doubtful.” Carlos ran his fingers through TK’s hair.

TK sighed. “It kind of is.” He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “I didn’t really sleep last night.”

“I bet.” Carlos pulled TK’s hands away from where they were pressing into his eyes. “That’s understandable. You went through a lot yesterday.”

TK nodded. He didn’t really want to say the next part. But he knew he needed to. “I woke up and didn’t want to wake you. So I went to get up and I saw the window.” Carlos’s brow furrowed at that. “And I saw the ash falling.” He squeezed his eyes tight. And it just brought up some things. From when I was a kid…”

Carlos sucked in a breath at that. “9/11. Shit. I didn’t even think.”

“It’s fine. Really. You wouldn’t have known. That wasn’t really a thing people remembered. But…”

“You would have seen the falling ashes.”

TK opened his eyes and met Carlos’s worried gaze. “And it just brought back some stuff. And I was already feeling…well I was feeling things.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Really. I’m being dumb. My dad’s fine this time. It wasn’t him.” His voice cracked at that. “And I shouldn’t be thinking that anyway. Tim’s…” He couldn’t finish.

“Hey, no. You’re allowed to be upset. About Tim. About it nearly being your dad. About it all.” Carlos let himself kneel beside the couch and hover over TK. He pulled the other man into his arms, much like he had done the previous night. “You can feel how you feel. Whatever that is.”

TK let out a choked sob at that. Tears fell, melting into Carlos’s shirt as he let himself fall back into the embrace.

“I’ve got you. We’re okay. I’m here.”

TK let himself break. In a way he hadn’t the night before. In a way he never did with Alex. In a way he hadn’t with anyone. They stayed that way for awhile. Carlos let him cry. Let him release everything. He held him tightly until the tears slowed and TK’s breathing evened out. Once it finally had, he shifted and checked over TK’s ankle again.

“It’s more swollen…”

“Yay…I guess that means ER?”

“Oh yeah,” Carlos replied, already standing to gather his keys. “Think it is unavoidable.”

TK knew his boy was right. That he needed to get it checked. So he let Carlos help him out to the car. He let him grab their masks from the boxes in the backseat of the Camaro. He let Carlos drive him and drop him off at the door. He watched as Carlos was asked to leave.

He hated it all. But he knew he needed to deal with it. So he tried. He bit his lip when the grief hit. He let the doctors check him over, prod at his ribs and scan his ankle. It took a few hours, but he was soon handed back over to Carlos with a brace around his ankle, stitches to his knee, and a pair of crutches.

“What’s the verdict?” Carlos asked as TK was guided back toward the door by an orderly.

“Pilon fracture.” Carlos’s eyes widened at that. “Sorry…just slight fracture to my ankle. And bruised ribs. And five stitches to my knee.” Carlos whistled at that. “Yeah…”

“Come here.” Carlos pulled him close and helped him back into the car.

TK’s phone pinged as he sat down. A flurry of texts from the crew flitted across his screen.

“Everything okay?” Carlos asked once he was back behind the wheel.

TK thumbed through the messaged. “Yeah…everyone’s just checking in. Judd just offered to fix brunch for everyone. Well, Grace offered. Judd just sent it out.”

Carlos smiled. “What do you need?”

TK threw his head back. “I don’t know.”

Carlos reached over and took his hand in his. “That’s okay.”

TK felt a tear slide down his cheek. “I should go.”

“But you don’t want to,” Carlos finished.

“I don’t know what to say to them.”

“I don’t know that there is anything to say. And I’m sure they feel the same.” Carlos squeezed his hand. “But I can take you. If you want. I called in for the day.”

“Shit…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“Hey, no. I called in last night when I heard the news. My sergeant knew Tim was your house and got it. Promise. Today is about you. Whatever you need. Though I may push for some ice and rest at some point…but if that needs to happen at Judd’s for awhile first…I can do that. This is what you need. Not anything or anybody else. No rulebook here.”

TK felt more tears slide down his face. Carlos was being so caring. So loving. So…everything.

“Really?”

“Promise. I’ll be here for whatever. As long as you’ll let me.”

TK just nodded, knowing he would let him.

“I love you,” he said, letting the words slip out.

Carlos’s face lit up at that. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” TK laughed around the still falling tears. “I do.”

Carlos ducked his head. “Good. I love you too, Ty.” He cleared his throat. “Want to get out of here?”

TK nodded. He didn’t know what the next move was. He didn’t know how to deal with this. Not yet. But that was okay. Maybe he didn’t need to know the answers. Maybe just knowing he loved Carlos, and was loved by him in return…maybe that was enough. For right this moment.

It could be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I decided to add another chapter (possible two...) and write the aftermath of TK getting hurt. I think I'd like to even tie it into tonight's crossover (I have ideas) if people like it. Thank you again for all the support 💜. 
> 
> (Sorry for any typos...I skimmed and tried to catch them but it's been a day and I am running on like 4 hours of sleep)

He stared out the window as the roads passed by. It looked so different from the day before. Things seemed, well, calm. The ash was long gone. Smoke had finally dissipated. The volcano seemed dormant once again. Everything seemed peaceful again. Back to whatever the new normal was.

Things were fine.

Except TK still couldn’t stop seeing those things. Couldn’t stop his overworked, overtaxed brain from playing out the events. They looped through his head as Carlos drove back to his home from the ER.

“What’re you thinking?”

TK all but startled at the question. He shifted to face Carlos, who was turned and giving him a kind, worried look.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” TK tried to smile but knew it came off as faltering.

“Want to try that again?” Carlos raised an eyebrow at him as the red light changed to green. He turned down another road, inching closer to the townhouse.

“It’s fine.”

“Tyler…”

TK closed his eyes for a moment. “Just thinking about yesterday.” TK felt Carlos’s hand take his own on the armrest. “I just…I keep wondering what we could have done differently. If I could have done something different.”

Carlos squeezed his hand at that. “You know, Paul said the same thing to me over four months ago.”

TK opened his eyes and looked over at Carlos. They turned onto Carlos’s street. “What?”

Carlos pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. “After you were shot. When I was at the hospital. Judd convinced Mateo and Marjan to head home. But Paul and I…he couldn’t get us to budge. Your dad had stepped out for a minute. So Paul just started talking. We were both feeling guilty. I think. Know I sure as hell was. We—“

“Why? It wasn’t your fault.” TK squeezed Carlos’s hand back.

“I should have cleared the scene. Before you guys went in. That was my job. But I didn’t. And Paul…he felt that he should have known that something was wrong. Damn perceptive skills and all.”

TK rolled his eyes at that. “He couldn’t have known. Unless he had x-ray vision. Which…i question some days. But still.” He gave Carlos a soft smile. “And you didn’t know. I talked to Grace after. She said that info got lost in communication. It wasn’t on you. Was just an accident.”

“Yesterday was an accident too, babe.” Carlos assured.

TK swallowed thickly. “I just…I wish I could have done something. That I could have helped. I don’t. I don’t know.” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. “It just…”

“Sucks?” Carlos said bluntly.

“Yeah,” TK exhaled loudly. “Yeah it does. I don’t, I’ve not lost someone from my crew before. Not like this. We lost people in New York…but not on shift with me. And not people I worked with so much. It was different. It wasn’t…it didn’t feel like this.”

“It wasn’t a brother?”

TK closed his eyes and just nodded.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside and changed. Doubt you want to go over to Judd’s with bloody sweatpants.”

“Shit…I didn’t even think about that.”

“Oh I did. Come on.” Carlos hopped out of the car and ran around the side to help TK out. He opened the car door and grabbed the crutches. “I’ll run upstairs and grab your stuff. That way you don’t have to deal with the stairs again.”

“Don’t trust me?” TK tried to joke It fell flat though as he grimaced getting out of the car. He swayed on his feet, nearly falling.

Carlos gripped his arm tightly. “I think you know the answer.”

TK groaned and let his face fall into Carlos’s neck as he steadied himself. “Maybe.”

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. We can use the guest bathroom downstairs.” 

“I can use the stairs…”

“Babe, you can barely stand right now. And you just fell down those stairs. So I don’t know about that.”

TK groaned again. “I’m f—“

“It’s okay.” Carlos rubbed his hand up and down TK’s arm. “Let’s just get you inside and cleaned up. We’ll just use the bathroom downstairs. It’s fine.” He kissed TK on the forehead. “Are you okay to use the crutches?”

“Yeah,” TK sighed. He took the objects from Carlos. “I’ve been here before.”

“Why am I not shocked by that?” Carlos raised an eyebrow, helping TK get his footing with the crutches before guiding him up the walkway.

“It wasn’t my fault! It was a call up in New York.”

Carlos steadied him as he opened the door. “What happened?”

TK winced as he stepped up and over the threshold to the townhouse. “We were clearing an apartment complex. I was supposed to clear the third floor and I got stuck with a kid who was alone. They panicked.” TK stumbled with the crutches; Carlos grabbed him gently. “Thanks.” He took a deep breath. “The poor kid tripped me up on the stairs on the way down. We both ended up falling.”

“Ouch!” Carlos helped maneuver TK toward the guest bathroom.

“I fell on my leg. The kid fell on me. So…”

“Broken ankle?” Carlos nudged him to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Worse than this one.”

Carlos reached around him and turned on the water in the tub. “I’m glad this wasn’t a bad break, but I hate that it happened, especially on my stairs.”

TK shook his head. “Not your fault.” TK rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I didn’t sleep much and like I said….I was just anxious.”

Carlos checked the water temperature and then dried his hands. He moved back to TK, running a hand through his hair. “You had a panic attack, Ty. It’s okay.”

TK sucked in a sharp breath at that. “I’m okay. Promise.”

“It’s okay.” Carlos leaned down and pressed another kiss to the top of TK’s head. “How about I help get your cleaned up and grab some fresh clothes. You still want to go to Judd’s?”

TK sighed. “Yeah. I think so. I feel like I’m supposed to.” He shifted and started taking off his shirt. He winced as the motion pulled at his bruised ribs.

“There is no supposed to here, babe. It’s whatever you need.”

TK felt his eyes fill with tears at that. He nodded. “Thank you. For all of this. For being here.”

Carlos smiled sadly at him. “Not going anywhere.” He pressed another kiss to TK’s lips at that. “Want me to help?”

TK glanced at the running water and groaned. “Do you mind?”

“Of course not.” Carlos grabbed the washcloth off the hook and began helping to wash off the hospital smell and blood from TK. TK for his part tried to relax under Carlos’s hands, but he still felt wrung out and exhausted. He bit his lip and allowed it all to happen, not really commenting much aside from replies to questions and prying from his boyfriend. After awhile, Carlos stood and went out of the room, no doubt running up the stairs to find some clothes. TK shivered at the cold air in the bathroom.

He chanced a glance down at his leg. The bandage on his knee stood out. It was flecked with specks of red where he had bled through the stitches some. Is eyes scanned lower, taking in the split around his ankle. It wasn’t a bad break. A slight fracture at best. He was lucky. It was fine. Nothing major. Hell, it didn’t even require a cast. But…it was not ideal.

Carlos returned, knocking on the doorframe as he entered. “I grabbed some joggers and a hoodie. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” TK replied. “Thank you.” He took the hoodie and started to pull it over his head. Carlos seeped in to help. He then assisted in pulling up the joggers, being mindful of TK’s ankle. “Thank you. For all of this.” TK leaned forward, letting their forehead touch gently. “I love you.”

“Hmm, I love you too.” Carlos pressed a soft kiss to TK’s lips. “I could get used to hearing that.”

TK smiled. “Me too.”

Carlos gave him a soft look, biting his lip. “As much as I’d love to just stay here with you…what time did Judd say brunch was?”

TK huffed. “Think ten.”

Carlos checked his watch. “We should probably hit the road. The crew is probably already there. Let me go change real fast.”

TK nodded.

“Want me to help you to the couch?”

“Please,” TK sighed.

“You know, I don’t helping you out?”

“I know,” TK replied, looking Carlos in the eyes. “I just hate bothering you so much.”

“You never bother me.”

TK blushed at that. “Thank you. It means a lot.”

“What I’m here for.” Carlos flashed a smile as he offered TK a hand. He helped his boyfriend up and provided support as they moved back to the living room. Carlos deposited TK onto the couch and ran up to change his own clothes. After a few moments, he returned, dressed in jeans and a polo. The two soon found themselves back in the car, only this time heading off toward Judd and Grace’s house a few blocks over.

“Are you sure you are up to this?” Carlos asked, turning onto Judd’s street.

TK bit his lip. He recognized most of the cars lined up on the block. It seemed like most of the crew was already there, including his dad.

“TK?”

He startled at Carlos’s voice. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He chewed on his lip, anxiety settling back in as Carlos parked.

“We don’t have to do this.”

TK shook his head. “Yes. I do. I need to. Just…they’re going to all give me hell over this.” He waved at his ankle brace.

“They’re going to be worried.”

“I hate that too.” TK rubbed a hand of his face. “They have enough to worry about.”

Carlos cut the engine and reach over to take TK’s hand in his. “They love you. Just like me.”

TK laughed a little at that. “Thank you. Again.”

Carlos shot him another smile. “Come on. We should probably head inside.”

TK let his head fall back against the headrest of the car. “Yeah….”

“It won’t be too bad. And besides…you need food. I’m assuming it’s been awhile since you ate?”

TK made a face at that.

“Lunch yesterday?”

“Probably.” TK chewed at a hang nail for a moment. “Didn’t feel like eating last night.”

Carlos took his hand, pulling it away from his teeth. “I bet. Come on.”

TK nodded, undoing his seatbelt and pulling the door handle. Carlos got out and all but ran around the car to help him. The two got the crutches sorted and TK up on his feet. They slowly made their way up to the house, Carlos keeping his hands at TK’s sides. They reached the porch and rang the bell. It didn’t take long for Judd to appear in the doorway.

Judd gave TK a long look, whistling softly at the image in front of him. “What happened here, brother?”

TK groaned, letting his head fall forehead to avoid Judd’s worried look. “I fell. I’m fine.”

“Sure looks it.” Judd raised an eyebrow. “Reyes?”

“He fell down my stairs this morning. It was just an accident, Judd,” Carlos replied.

“Yeah?” Judd asked, still skeptical.

“I didn’t sleep last night,” TK finally supplied. “I woke before Carlos and wanted to head downstairs to avoid waking him up. I was exhausted and not doing my best. So I fell.”

Judd softened at that. “Come on. I’ll get you some ice if you lay up on the couch.”

“Thanks,” TK sighed. He shuffled inside, feeling the eyes of the others slowly turn toward him. Carlos pressed his hand to the small of his back, urging him to move forward. Owen’s gaze met his first, giving him the full force of a worried look.

“Son?”

Buttercup was at his dad’s feet and jumped up at TK. He padded over and nosed at the crutches, whining slightly.

The others all turned to look. Tommy look confused but didn’t speak. Grace just gave him a sad smile and started to fix a section on the couch for him.

Marjan spoke first. “What happened?”

Paul rounded the corner and let out a low whistle, much like Judd. Mateo looked anxious, fidgeting in his seat. Judd squeezed his shoulder as he passed on his way to the kitchen. He returned, handing Nancy a cup of tea with a smile and setting an ice pack on the armrest of the couch. “You should probably sit, kid.”

TK sighed. This was what he didn’t want to happen. Everyone was watching him. Waiting to know what he did. How he messed up…

“Come on babe.” Carlos gently pushed him to move into the room, to sit not he couch. Grace grabbed some extra pillows and helped him adjust so that his foot was up on the coffee table. Carlos grabbed the ice and set it on the brace to give him some relief before sitting beside him.

“TK?” Owen asked again, coming closer. He could see his mother fidgeting behind his father, ready to scold or question. Or both. It was what she did when she worried.

“I’m fine,” he finally spoke, rubbing at his forehead tiredly. “Just been a bad morning.”

“It looks it,” Owen replied. Buttercup, oblivious to the anxiety in the room hopped up on the couch and spread out across TK and Carlos, his head falling near TK’s stitched knee. He absently scratched the dog’s head.

“What happened?” Gywn spoke up, sending an accusatory look at Carlos. She stepped out from behind Owen and took up a seat on the armrest, her hands fluttering at TK’s sides.

“I’m fine, Mom. I just tripped.” He felt Carlos’s hand at the back of his neck, rubbing at the tension that was already settling in there. “I was half asleep and went to go downstairs and fell. That’s all.”

“You fell down Carlos’s stairs?” Owen’s eyes widened as he asked. “Those are steep, buddy.”

“I didn’t sleep great last night.” The others all nodded in understanding, obviously having all had similar experiences.

“You let him fall down the stairs?” Gywn continued giving Carlos a look, just as she had down to Owen after TK had been shot.

TK groaned at that and let his head fall against the back of the couch.

Before Carlos could respond with anything, Judd spoke up. “Well, TK is accident prone ma’am.” He patted Carlos on the shoulder and sat on the edge of the coffee table near them. “I mean….I’ve seen how many injuries already with ya since you moved here?”

“I—“

“There was the corn silo incident,” Mateo supplied.

“And that time you showed up to work with a split lip,” Marjan supplied.

“And—“

“Okay,” TK urged. “Point is…it wasn’t anyone’s fault. I fell.”

Owen sent him a smile and came to his rescue. “Things happen, especially when you don’t sleep. And they are right, Gywn, he’s always been a little accident prone. I mean, remember that time he was six?”

“Oh god, yes!” Gywn tried to hide a smile and remain stern, but it didn’t last. I do. I think he managed to be the first in his kindergarten class to learn why you can’t swing from the monkey bars without help.”

TK couldn’t help but groan again. Carlos perked up a little, now that he wasn’t being accused of anything by Gywn. “What happened?”

“Well…Gwyn and Owen soon started sharing stories. TK tried to hide his embarrassment and let it happen. It made the others laugh, which was a nice sight. Even Nancy did some. After awhile, Grace started to bring around the food and everyone fell into comfortable silence eating. They spoke up some, sharing stories and things.

Tim eventually came up…

After the third story about Tim, TK nudged Buttercup off of him and started to stand. Carlos moved to stop him, but must have understood the look TK was giving him. He needed space. He decided to go let Buttercup out into the yard for a moment. It was obvious Gywn wanted to object, but she let him stand on his own.

“Need help?” Owen couldn’t help but ask as TK got his crutches under him.

“Nah, just going to let Buttercup out for a second. I’ll be fine.” He motioned for the dog to follow him. “Besides, Judd doesn’t have stairs. I’ll be fine.” He tried to smirk and shrug it off with sarcasm. He knew it fell flat, but no one commented. They let him stand and go out.

Once outside he took a shaky breath and let himself have a moment. It was…a lot. Everything had been. The volcano. Tim. His stupid accident. Everything.

Buttercup whined and pawed at his good leg. “Hey buddy. I’m okay.” TK shuffled toward one of Judd’s chairs outside and sank into it.

“Are you sure about that?”

TK looked up at the voice, noticing Tommy as she stepped out onto the patio.

“Hey,” he greeted softly. He started to sit up more, to give the captain respect.

Tommy waved at him to remain laying back in the chair. “Don’t stand on my account. We’re off duty.” She joined him at the nearby chair. “Besides, you look like you aren’t feeling too hot.”

He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll be able to walk on it in a few days. It’s not a bad break.”

“What kind?”

“Pilon fracture…just a slight one. It barely showed up on the x-rays. And wasn’t accompanied by any damage to the fibula. So it’s no big deal.”

“You know your medical terms,” Tommy smiled at him. “Is that from training or your doctors today?”

TK turned to look at her. “Um, training. I don’t…I’m not certified as a medic but I have had the training.” He shrugged. “I broke my ankle like this back in New York. And wasn’t really able to do fire and rescue calls. So my dad, my captain,” he corrected, “had me do more medical training and run on some calls with the EMT’s.” TK gave her a shy smile. “I’m not good at desk duty and medical leave.”

“I’m learning that,” Tommy laughed. Buttercup came over and nudged at her hand, wanting attention from them. “Would you be interested in doing it again?”

“Hmmm?”

Tommy sat forward, leaning closer to him. “Would you be willing to help us out on runs? Til your ankle is healed?”

TK swallowed thickly. “You mean replace Tim.”

“No,” Tommy said sternly. “I mean give us a hand while Nancy and I come to terms with Tim being gone. I don’t think me bringing in another medic is going to help right now. It’s too fresh. But, I also can’t afford to not have another pair of hands with Nancy.”

“Are you sure about this? Is Nancy okay with it?”

“We had talked about it earlier. Well, not about you specifically. But about getting one of you guys to help out for right now. Until things calmed down. Before we interviewed a new recruit or transfer. So…what do you think? Just til your ankle is a hundred percent.”

TK bit his lip. It would give him an outlet. It would be a way to help. Maybe even a way to honor Tim…who had helped him in the past. Who had saved him when he was shot.

TK was just about to open his mouth to say yes when the back door opened. His dad stepped out, looking urgent and worried. “Hey, sorry to break this up but I need you guys to come in. We just learned of some news you’re going to want to hear. Both of you.”

“What’s wrong?” TK asked, already grabbing his crutches and standing up.

“San Angelo is on fire.”

“What?” Tommy gasped. “What do you mean?”

“The whole forest around the town is ablaze. Chief just called. It’s all hands on deck.”

TK felt a shiver run through him at those words.

_They couldn’t catch a break…_


End file.
